


Painted in reverse

by Relina



Series: DBD Ghost Face shorts [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relina/pseuds/Relina
Summary: Nea is out and about. Other people are also out and about.Or: Ghost Face is lurking again. Does he ever do anything else?A short interaction between survivor and killer
Series: DBD Ghost Face shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Painted in reverse

**Author's Note:**

> another short story in the dead by daylight universe. i seem to do better with short stuff.  
> this story has nothing to do with the other one. or it could i guess.

Nea shook the can again and stepped away from the wall. Then she climbed up the side of it and grasped the rope tied to the top firmly.  
With practiced efficiency she didn’t glance down where death awaited and instead took a running leap, running on the wall, can used competently to finish the piece. Then she carefully clambered down on the other side and down onto safe ground.  
As she stepped back to gaze at her artwork a clapping started up behind her.  
The Ghost Face meandered out from where he had been watching.

“Bravo!” he said white mask leering. “Very impressive.”  
Nea backed away, expression a tired kind of frightened.  
“No no, really.” Danny waved his arms and stopped advancing.  
“Never had the time to watch things like this before.” He gestured at Nea’s art. Nea paused skeptically.  
Danny reacted as if they were having a conversation.  
“I mean, I watched plenty of other things.” He shrugged. "But not this kind of thing.”  
“Artsy types usually have a lot of people checking up on them if you can believe it.” He shook his head.  
He considered Nea, who ducked her head a bit.  
“I never thought much of spray painting, but it does look good with some effort.” The Ghost Face tilted his head. It seemed he wanted an actual response this time.  
Nea crossed her arms. Her stance was still ready, but she’d stopped looking for escape routes. “I don’t usually do elaborate stuff.” She glanced at the wall. “Doing tags is more my thing.”  
Danny nodded exaggeratedly. “I know.” He said, making Nea wince. “People sure do contain multitudes, hmm?”  
Danny rubbed his hands together looking as pleased as one can with their face covered. “Good talk.”  
Nea frowned, feeling apprehensive. “You just like to hear yourself talk.”  
Danny laughed. “Ha! Good one.” He threw up some finger guns. “True enough, though.”  
He shifted his feet, making Nea stiffen. He seemed to consider her for a long anxious moment. Then he waved his hand at her. “Shoo.” He said.  
Nea looked stunned. Then, deciding to go before he changed his mind, she turned on her feet and ran.

The Ghost Face watched her go. His figure stood very still.

Nea stumbled back into the area around the campfire. A few other survivors glanced at her, but her scowl directed at them made them turn back to whatever they were doing.  
She took a seat by the fire.  
Jake raised an eyebrow at her. She grimaced and shook her head. He gave her a nod and went back to staring into the fire.  
She pulled off her beanie and ran a hand through her hair. A shiver ran down her spine. She turned to look into the darkness, forehead creased.  
A moment passed as she scanned the foggy forest surrounding them.  
Weird experiences would make her paranoid. She turned back to the fire.  
Jake glanced at her. Then he looked out into the darkness as she did. His fingers drummed on his knee.  
Four figures around the campfire stilled.  
They looked at each other.  
Time for a trial.  
The foggy dimness was undisturbed.

**Author's Note:**

> might write more like these. its just hard to think of situations. had to pull up some prompts... they dont really fit for stuff like this tho


End file.
